Just as friends....
by Ty Riles
Summary: Is this title already taken? Sorry if it is! This is a h/h, so consider yourself warned. Please don't flame or I'll use them for roasting marshmellows...(passes out marshmellows to readers. PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!
1. Just as friends

A/N: Okay...this is a h/h story! Don't hate me! If you don't enjoy these types of stories stop here, .:waits for readers to hit the back button:. Okay, thanks to all of you who kept reading! They're in the 7th year. enjoy, read and review! Bye!

Chapter One

Hermione Granger sat in an armchair, by the fireplace. Her homework was done, and she had done all the studying that she could stand, (which was a lot for her!) So, she just sat there in the chair, thinking about the upcoming ball, no one had asked her yet.

"Hey, Hermi." Harry Potter entered the common room, throwing his Firebolt in an empty armchair.

"how did Quidditch practice go?" Hermione asked.

"Good I guess," he smiled, "I'm surprised to see you're not behind a book."

"Harry Potter, is that all you think I do?" Her brown eyes flashed dangerously.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry said quickly, "It's just that midterms are coming up next and...I thought you'd be studying."

Hermione decided to be bold, "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a date to the ball...yet?"

Harry smiled, "no I don't, do you."

"No," she answered quickly. They sat in silence for in silence for a minute.

"So," Harry said, breaking the quiet atmosphere, "Should we go together? Just as friends?"

Hermione was half thrilled he asked her, half disappointed that he wanted to go just as friends. Oh well, she reminded herself, they were JUST friends.

"That would be great Harry."

"Cool," he flashed her his one million-dollar smile.

Hermione went outside and trudged through the snow. By the time she reached the edge of the forbidden forest, her jeans were wet from the knees down.

She sat back against the trees. The ground was snow less due to the thick trees. She took out her diary, and a quill and wrote neatly.

Dear diary,

Today Harry Potter asked me to the ball! I said yes, he mentioned that we were only going as friends though. Oh well. Ron asked Lavender, and dean asked Professor Cho Changs little sister May. I need to travel to Hogsmead with Ginny tomorrow to pick up a dress. I studied for midterms all I could, and I feel prepared. I think I am going to go send an owl to my family. So tomorrow dress shopping, girt shopping and a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Good luck Harry!

Hermi

She walked over to a large blueberry bush. She pushed away its branches, slipping it inside. She felt it was safer here than a dormitory where snoopy girl lurked around. She put her quill in the pockets of her dark blue robes.

Ginny was lying on her bed, read a new issue of Magic Teen Magazine. She greeted hermione and tossed it aside.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley just asked me too the ball!"

"Potter just asked me!"

Ginny looked a tad jealous but picked up the magazine and started to read again.

"oohh, "she sighed, "Rita Skeeter is writing gossip articles for this magazine now..."

A/N: Okay, please review, don't flame, I warned you. The next chapter is picking out dresses and getting caught up with May Chang's and her sister. Thanks!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they are property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling. But hey, Magic Teen magazine belongs to me...*flips through magazine, hey look, 101 ways to dress up your wand!"


	2. The Perfect Dress

A/N: I'm so glad you all liked it...I was a little unsure. Okay, I don't need flames saying that h/h stories are bad, though I haven't gotten any yet. Thanks guys =D

Chapter Two

It wasn't the best day to organize a trip to Hogsmead, Hermione thought as she ran with Ginny, through the rain. The sprinted to Madame Millstrobe's Dress Shop. Harry and Ron had stayed back at Hogwarts because the boy's dueling club was meeting. So Ginny and Hermi decided to take this opportunity to pick out dresses and buy Christmas presents for their friends.

Ginny found the one she wanted instantly; it was long, silky black dress with thick straps. Hermione on the other hand had a harder time trying to find that perfect dress. 

Than she saw it, hanging on a display at the back of the store. It looked more like a spring dress rather than a ball gown but she didn't care. It was a very light rose color, with spaghetti straps, and little red roses dotted it. The front was clenched with a drawstring.

She ran to it, and just as she reached for the only one when...poof...it was gone. May Chang had snatched it right from under her nose. Hermione frowned, May wasn't very friendly, unlike her sister Cho, who was a sweetheart. (Author smiles ^_^) She grinned. "It would look better on ME!" 

She casually strides into the dressing room. Hermione sighed and began to look through a rack of lavender colored ball gowns.

May came back out, and jammed the dress back on the rack, "it doesn't fit!" She yelled before storming out of the store.

If it doesn't fit her, it won't fit me, Hermione though, she's younger.

Madame Millstrobe's came over and glanced at Hermione who was holding the dress.

"Do you want to buy that dear."

"It doesn't fit."

"Well that's not a problem!" Madame M. twirled her wand in the air and a gold shimmering light surrounded Hermione, than it move to the dress, and it grew slightly.

"Now, it fits like a diamond ring."

Hermione smiled, thanks to magic, she had the perfect dress.

After stopping in the gift shops, both Hermione and Ginny had to dash back to reach the train.

**

Hermione sat in her dorms, which were empty. She wrapped Lavender's necklace making kit, Harry's jar of powder that made the bristles of his Firebolt light up. Ron's Cudley's Cannon t-shirt was in a box and Parvati Patil's earrings were next to Ginny's book on animals.

Dinner that night was turkey sandwiches and chips (French fries in England). Harry was in a deep conversation with Ron about Quittich and Hermione rested her head on her hand as she read her book.

"Harry." She said suddenly.

"Yes."

"I want to join the Quidditch team." Harry, the captin, looked slightly confused. "what?"

"I'm really good." This was a complete lie, but her cousin, a Ravenclaw could help her out. She was on the team.

A/N: Okay, R and R! =)


	3. The Ball

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I feel really loved! I don't have much to say, read on =)

Chapter Three

Hermione sat on the front steps of Hogwarts. She wiped wet snowflakes out of her brown hair with gloved hands; the sun began to rise in the sky. It was a Granger family tradition to watch the sun rise on Christmas morning. Hermione smiled to think not so far away, her family was watching the same pink and orange horizon.

She stood up, trying to wipe her jeans snow free. After pulling the huge front doors open, Hermione tiptoed through the quiet building. Up in her dorm she slipped her friends presents beside their beds. Everyone slept soundly. She snuck into the boys dorms to deliver Ron and Harry's gifts. Harry lie calmly. A pile of presents had already formed at the end of his bed. She stared at him for a moment, then rushed off.

Hermione sat in the common room until she heard the shuffling of feet above her. She climbed upstairs to open her presents. Ron had given her a stationary set filled with beautiful paper and an assortment of colored ink. Harry had given her the most impressive gift of all, a silver charm bracelet that looked of great meaning,

She put on a pair of black pants and a sweater. The silver bracelet fit perfectly.

Ron and Harry were in the common room. Hermione thanked them for the gifts.

"Hey look, Lavender's alone under the mistletoe!" Ron exclaimed, rushing off.

"Harry, what a wonderful gift. Where'd you get it?"

"It was my mothers. She gave it to Professor McGonagall when she graduated."

Hermione was speechless. She felt so special for Harry to give this to her.

After breakfast the morning, Harry and Ron decided to sabotage a first year snowball fight. Hermione on the other hand trudged down to Hagrid's cabin to feed his dog fang. Hagrid was away at a convention called Holiday with Dragons.

Hermione decide to help Ron and Harry wreck the first year fun.

"Hi Hermi!" Harry greeted, pelting her with a snowball.

She returned a fist full of snow back to him.

Time grew shorter and the ball grew nearer. Hermione slipped her prized spring dress on, despite it was still December. She used a spell in Magic Teen Magazine to curl her hair, and Ginny let her borrow an enchanted makeup kit. She looked at herself in the mirror, and felt buetful.

Harry was talking to Ron and Dean. He smiled when he saw her.

"You look gorgeous Hermi."

"So do you."

He laughed.

"I mean, you look very handsome."

The Great Hall looked wonderful as well. The house tables were gone, and a buffet table was set against the wall. The opposite side held a stage equipped with instruments. The middle of the hall was saved for dancing. The enchanted ceiling was glittering with stars and pixies eliminated the dim lighting.

Professor Dumbledore took the microphone. "Welcome all to our Christmas ball. Our entertainment tonight is a band you may recognize, Legal Potion?"

Many girls began to scream. Whispering amongst one another.

"Okay," he continued, "let the ball begin."

Five boys walked onstage, they took their instruments and started up a semi-fast song.

"Shall we take time to eat so we have our energy to dance?" Harry grinned.

They loaded their plates with food, and stood by the stage and watched the band.

Many girls flung themselves on the edge of the stage, begging the drummer to marry them.

After the ate seconds, a slow song kicked in and Harry asked Hermione to dance. She was nervous, but wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to look calm.

"What do you want to do once we graduate Harry?"

"I got a scolership in Quidditch."

"I want to travel the world, maybe teach at Witchcraft schools."

"I'm going to miss Hogwarts."

"Same here."

The song ended, and so did many others but the kept dancing, until the ball was over.

"I had a great time tonight." Hermione said to Harry at the foot of the staircase. The dance was over. It was midnight.

"Me too Hermi." She kissed him on the cheek and ran up stairs. After flinging herself on the bed giggling, Ginny asked what was up.

"Oh nothing, I'm just the bravest girl in the world!"

A/N: I hope you liked. I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, sorry! Please review =) If there's spelling mistakes please forgive me!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling!


	4. Going home

A/N: Okay, I'll try not to get my tenses mixed up, and I will add more detail. I appreciate the suggestions, anything to improve my writing. Well, you guys wanted it; here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews. =)

Chapter Four

Christmas day was over; Hermione was traveling to London to visit her family on New Years. Outside it was raining, England doesn't get much snow, she thought to herself. Across from her on the train, was a little girl, Hermione guessed around the age of seven. She was alone. 

"Can I get you anything to drink?" It was a waitress (on a train I don't know what they're called!) with short blonde hair and glittery green high-heels. She clutched onto the cart in front of her, cans of soda, and bottles of water were neatly lined up on it.

"I'll have water." She paid a dollar for it. Hermione always carried Muggle money with her. For instances like this when she rode a Muggle train.

The little girl across from her yawned. Hermione smiled, she was very cute, with curly brown hair and a little pink pair of overalls. She laid down, her hands under her head and slept. Hermione yawned too, she decided to do the same, and laid down across the empty seat.

__

Sun has fallen, 

Another day gone without you.

My heart keeps calling,

And I don't know just what to do whoa.

When you're near me,

I seem to forget my lonely days.

It's more than a feeling,

It's something that can't be explained.

It seemed every time she was away from Hogwarts; this song always danced through Hermione's mind. She remembered it all summer, when she would fall asleep in her own bed, wishing to be in her dorm. 

The waitress, on the train prodded her awake. It was dark; they had stopped at the train station. 

Outside she looked around, to her left she saw a snack bar, and to her right was platform Nine and Three-quarters. No one was walking through it.

"Hermi, baby!" Someone called; she turned to see her mother with open arms. Hermione ran into them, and her mother held her tightly. Behind her was her father, who joined the hug.

"Oh I missed you...." Hermione whispered. They took her bags and walked out to the car. In the backseat was her little sister Madison, holding their dog Chandelle. The little Pomeranian barked with excitement as Hermione climbed into the car.

"Hermione! I'm going to Hogwarts next year. I get to buy a wand and a owl and even a DRAGON!"

Hermione laughed, "you can't buy a dragon, their dangerous!" Madi was like Hermione: smart, pretty, talked really fast, and fell in love with Harry the minute she saw her. Last year at the end of Hermione's sixth year, she showed Madi a picture of her with Harry and Ron. Madi declared that she was going to marry Harry Potter one day. 

"He's seven years older than you!" Hermione would say, but of course, little stubborn Madi wouldn't listen. Only run around the house telling anyone who would listen.

Ah yes the house. The pulled the are into the driveway. It was a brick house, with hedges in the front, and vines growing up the side. The front lawn was a bright green that always reminded Hermione of Harry's eyes. Hermione felt it again, those butterflies in her stomach. The ones with REALLY big wings.

A/N: hope you liked it. Please review as always. I hope I added enough detail this time, and didn't mess up my tenses.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. The part of the song above is "I Wish That I Was There," written, produced, and preformed by the greatest, best and wonderful Hanson! =)


End file.
